Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia and/or data. As used herein, communications networks include public communications networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks and/or the Internet.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (WWW) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Web browsers), which interface users with the Web pages. Specifically, Web browsers and software applications send a request over the WWW to a server, requesting a Web page identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), which notes both the server where the Web page resides and the file or files on that server which make up the Web page. The server then sends a copy of the requested file(s) to the Web browser, which in turn displays the Web page to the user. The topology of the WWW can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
In recent years, broadband access technologies, such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), cable modems, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), and frame relay have facilitated the communication of voice, video and data over the Internet and other public and private networks. Because broadband technologies are typically deployed by a single transport service provider, like a Regional Bell Operating Company (RBOC), their Regional Access Networks (RAN) are often shared by many NSPs and ASPs offering services that range from Internet access and VPN access to Voice over IP (also referred to as Voice Over Network (VON)), Video on Demand, and/or Gaming.
Moreover, broadband access technology has allowed service providers to expand their content and service offerings to both business and home users. For example, a user may subscribe to multiple services or applications, such as voice service, Internet access service, a video service, a gaming service, etc. from one or more service providers. These services and/or applications may be delivered over a single network connection, such as a DSL line.
Search engines often are utilized to facilitate searching the Web. Exemplary search engines include the Google™ search engine, and the MSN Search feature of the Microsoft Internet Explorer browser. As is well known to those having skill in the art, a search engine conventionally provides a search window in which key words can be entered by a user. In response, a listing of Web pages is provided that contain the search terms. Many search engines also provide sponsored sites in response to a search query. Sponsored sites, also referred to as sponsored links, are Web page links that are paid for by a third party, and are provided to the search engine by that third party. Sponsored sites or sponsored links are often provided in a column at the right hand side of the browser user interface, and can provide revenue opportunities for the search engine company and an enhanced searching environment for the user.